


Out of Stock

by sightsoblind



Series: Finished Works [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot flash fiction for MeganBagels author of A Library Card Is a Privilege Not a Right</p><p>Maria Hill wants an accounting of what Loki is being exposed to... Jason happened to have a degree in Literature.<br/>All he knows is everytime he goes to get a book his boss asked him about it's Out Of Stock... He is starting to really hate Lewis D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Stock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meganbagels (Meganbagels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganbagels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Library Card Is a Privilege Not a Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342463) by [meganbagels (Meganbagels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganbagels/pseuds/meganbagels). 



> I told MeganBagels if she hurried up and got me more Loki/Darcy snarking over books I would write her a flash fiction. I HELD UP MY END OF THE BARGAIN!!!! WHERE IS MY CHAPTER I NEED IT IN MY LIFE!!!

    There was only one explanation. He was being punished by some mystical god of literature. First and foremost the fact that the Library only had a single copy of a book was destroying him. But what was worse was the haunting imagery of “Out of Stock Checked Out By: Lewis, D.”  
    It haunted him. He thought that his choice to minor in Literature would never mean anything when he started working for Stark Industries but one day for no discernable reason Maria Hill had contacted him and asked for a report on specific additions of a series of books. She wanted to know their subject matter and morality systems. A detailed cultural breakdown of what might be taken away from reading them. He was low level by all accounts and it was exceedingly important to make a good impression. But he was hampered at every turn by those mocking words on the screen. “Out of Stock Checked Out By: Lewis, D.”  
    Jason Carver had resolved to punch Mister Lewis square in the face if he ever met him. That was until he saw the books he had just been informed were out of stock. The entire latest list given to him by Maria Hill hit the returns counter. His eyes traced back up finally noticing the WOMAN holding them. By all that was holy it should be illegal for a woman to look like that. Even with the pinched scowl she was beautiful. Maybe he wouldn’t be punching anyone today. He had a starting point. They were reading the same books after all he could bring them up to her start a conversation. He could invite her out for coffee.  He could do this.  
    Finally he gathered up all his courage and walked over. “Hi.”  
    “Oh sorry! Did you need to get to the counter?” She stepped back.  
    “What did you think of those? I was looking forward to reading Horton hears a Who.” He could have kicked himself. What the hell did he pick that one for he sounded like an idiot.  
    “Well knock yourself out. It went over like a ton of bricks.” She grinned and moved around him quickly checking out a new round of books they had him pulled. Then she was gone.  
    Oh yeah, he was so smooth his middle name should be sandpaper.  
    Lewis, D. as it turned out was Darcy Lewis and she worked for the top floors. Jason immediately gave up any hope of ever actually getting the nerve to speak to her again. That didn’t stop him from dreaming. He no longer minded waiting for the books to come back and he would allow him self idle daydreams of her hands having turned the pages and read the words he was looking at. He may never actually speak to her but they would always share this small thing, their books.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm yes the fantasies in our head have nothing to do with reality. Wonder what he would think if he ever found out who was really reading those books.


End file.
